


KamuKomaHina shorts.

by ARiddleOfKomaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARiddleOfKomaeda/pseuds/ARiddleOfKomaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear, this may be more kamukoma than komahina.<br/>and mostly twin au with a mix of other aus</p><p> </p><p>and also, They all tend to be uhhh<br/>*whispers* extremely ooc *Shudders*</p><p>oh and mostly crack if i feel like procrastinating</p>
            </blockquote>





	KamuKomaHina shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia au
> 
> The part where they have this like mock battles between villains and heroes thingy... You know, near the start of the plot. Capturing or retrieving thingy? Hope ya get me. >3>
> 
> * Warning * extremely bad and ooc fic that was made right after waking up because why not andisufferfromgrouchinessinthemorningdontblamemethanks

_"Team H and Team D."_

Junko looked over at the apparent 'Team H' and gasped. 'Wow! What a easy victory!' She thought, even though Team H was those... undesirable twin.

"Hinata-kun and Kamukura-kun, eh..." Komaeda frowned. "Aren't they super strong?"   
"Nonsense!" Junko slapped him. "Doesn't it fill you with despair if we could crush that stupid genius emotionless tentacle-haired disgusting man into small tiny pieces? Because I've got a really good plan."

Komaeda's face scrunched as soon as he heard the word 'despair' flow out of that woman's mouth. "I do not really get off that, you know." 

"And I..." She coughed and tilted her head up. "...do not fap to your nonsense called 'Hope'." 

"And why are we partners again?" 

"Your damned luck, Mr HopeyWanker. But, you know... Maybe I can set something up with this combination..." 

"I doubt we'll win." 

"Oh,you'll be very surprised. Trust me." 

"No one does."

 

* * *

 

As soon as they got out on the battlefield, Junko pushed Komaeda away. "Hopeboy, go deal with Mr Tentacles, would you?"   
"As you wish, you bimbotic slut."   
"Now, that was uncalled for." She spat. "I may be a slut but I'm a slut with standards!"

"Are you done?" Uh oh, It seems like the Grudge's here, Well, Junko sighed. 

"HopeLad's settling here and I shall take my lea-" 

Izuru cut in with a punch that Junko almost died from. Her heart stopped for a moment, but now, it's pumping with adrenaline. "Ooooh~ Feisty, are you? I'm sorry, darling, but I prefer one that's a little colder."

"Not interested in your stank, young miss." Izuru threw another one in as Junko dodged and ran off. 

"Oopsies! I gotta run to my whorehouse now~" She joked as Izuru yelled at her to come back. 

* * *

 

You see, things were a little awkward between Izuru and Komaeda. And yes. Oh yesssss. Junko loves it. Junko SHIPS it. 

"Oh my fucking Jesus Christ under a damned coconut tree basking in holy shitting kebabs." Hinata muttered as he saw Junko incoming. He immediately touched his headset, calling in to Izuru. "Izuru, for fuck's sake, I thought you would be dealing with this... hooker."  
_"Shut up, Hajime. I'm stuck with Komaeda here."_  
"Ah, Good luck with your love confession."  
_"Shut the fuck up,Hajime."_  
"You know." Hinata looked up at the approaching Junko as he cowered in fear. "I guess this is the moment where I say I love you,Izuru."   
_"I hate you too."_ Izuru hissed before he ended the mini talk, leaving Hinata to defend for himself.

Junko smiled brightly. "Oh come on, I mean no harm at all, HinaHina. Oh! I remember now! You sound like that donut girl!"   
"Do not compare me to that... donut loving girl.

 "Hmm, Anyways, I come in peace! You see..."

* * *

 

 _"Komaeda Nagito, follow what I say very carefully."_  
"If I could get your disgusting despair out of my face, I would."   
_"That was uncalled for, again!"_ Junko sighed heavily. _"Step one,"_

"No. Nononono." Komaeda stared at the suited male in front of him. "The worse part is how he can stand wearing that thing everyday." 

_"He's a genius."_

"That...that doesn't make sense." Komaeda groaned, as he turned away from Izuru and ran off in the opposite direction. "I'll trust you for now." 

_"Beep! Beep! Warning! You have to give up your lips for this."_

"I don't mind. My worthless existence is undeniable. A pair of lips is no problem."

"Okay, Listen up."   
  
Komaeda stopped at the dead end and turned around, finding Izuru...face naught of expressions... chasing after him. Komaeda readied himself. The plan was...quite a simple one. Using his quirk, Komaeda blinked behind Izuru. 

Izuru, already predicted what was going to happen, flung his fist right at the place where Komaeda teleported at. What he didn't expect was the soft and gentle lips crashing into his. Surprised by the move, his movement stopped and he froze in place. This was something he had not foreseen. The emotionless conduct of his twitched and fell to a small bedazzlement. Of course, the teacher in charge and the spectators were downright speechless. Was this something... heroic? From someone who was the top and got into the Academy with minimalistic effort?  ** _No one can tell now._**

Because holy shit. This was quite the scene to behold. Izuru was crumbling as Komaeda wrapped a tape around his wrist.

As soon as he did that, the teacher shouted through the microphone in a confused manner. "H-hero team won!" 

Komaeda blinked for a few moments.  _Wait... if catching Kamukura-kun made us win...doesn't that mean...?_

Right after that, Izuru came and pet Komaeda on the head, a seemingly small blush on his face. "...Let's talk when we get back to the spectating room." 

"W-wait... W-what?" 

* * *

 

 

"...you're already dead from the moment I came in!"

Andddddddddddd Junko successfully taped Mr Hinata down!

Hinata cursed to himself. "DamnfuckinggodshitjesusthishoeohmyfuckingwhythehellmustIbetormentedlikethis." 

Junko just stayed there, staring at the apparent 'nuclear weapon'. Her team could have won if she touched it but no. 

NoOOoo.

Junko had a bigger plan! 

And that was to bring her ship together. Oh! How had she wished to see them bond together through many hardships! She had already known the growing crush Izuru had on that white headed marshmallow-er. Oh! Komaeda Merly Marshmallow! How cute would it be?

She touched the headset at her ear. "Komaeda Nagito," She happily chirped. "Follow what I say very carefully." 


End file.
